


Back on Krypton

by ThatLesbianFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is actually brilliant like she's supposed to be, Supergirl and Lena discuss Kryptonian culture, but Lena still doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl, especially Kryptonian science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/pseuds/ThatLesbianFangirl
Summary: After working together to save National City once again, Lena has a question for Supergirl.





	Back on Krypton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qrred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrred/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Monica! Hope you dig what I (your Supergirl Secret Santa) wrote for you :)

After an exhausting night of combat with a strong fleet of Dominators, Supergirl flew Lena home and set her down gently on the L Corp balcony. The two had worked together to disable malignant alien weaponry while the DEO physically fought off the invaders. The Dominators would have destroyed the city had they prevailed, but they stood no chance against a Super and Luthor working together.

 

Kara stood in her signature power pose, “Again, thank you for your help tonight Miss Luthor.”

 

“You know I’m always happy to help.” Lena humbly smiled, “But honestly I wouldn’t have been much use if you didn’t already know the molecular breakdown of that alien tech. I was quite impressed.”

 

“Hey, your right hook to the face of that one Dominator impressed me!” Supergirl exclaimed. “And anyway, I grew up building Liquid Geo. It’s always been Kryptonian technology and I don’t know how a random group of Dominators obtained some.”

  
“Kryptonian, of course,” Lena sighed, “An arrangeable collection of tetrahedron-shaped metallic beads suspended in a magnetic field...Brilliant.”

 

“Well that was only our military tech. Only the basics really,” Kara replied with a teasing tilt to the head. Then, almost out of the blue, a wave of nostalgia hit and Kara’s bright blue eyes seemed to dim. Turning away from Lena, Kara cleared her throat, “I should get going.”

 

“Wait!” Lena blurted as Supergirl lept into the air, “Can I ask you a personal question?” Perhaps Lena spoke up because she had seen the somber look in Kara’s eyes, or perhaps she was genuinely curious. Probably a mixture of both.

 

Supergirl froze in mid-air, nervous. A personal question? She suddenly felt unprepared. Hundreds of difficult and dreadful scenarios flashed through Kara’s mind, all beginning with Lena asking about her secret identity and ending with the ruin of their friendship.

 

Taking Supergirl’s pause as a tentative invitation to continue, Lena said, “I was just thinking...I mean, given how technology so complex to humans is essentially basic algebra to you...I was wondering if...Aren’t you incredibly bored on this planet?”

 

Lena’s question surprised Kara and for a moment, she felt her shoulders stiffen. Without knowing the best way to react, she created a bit of space between them as she slowly slid back down to stand on the balcony. Of course Alex, Eliza, and even Winn often asked questions about Kara’s life on Krypton, but no one really asked _Supergirl_.

 

Over-thinking how to approach this new scenario, Kara’s silence caused Lena to stammer, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to impose or–”

 

“No,” Kara finally spoke, “I just don’t get many questions like that.”

 

“You can forget I asked.”

 

“It’s okay, I um, I’d like to answer,” Kara timidly replied. She’d always wanted to talk to her best friend about Krypton and her past life, but it was complicated since Lena still didn’t know that Kara was Supergirl. However, Lena practically handed her the perfect opportunity and Kara deemed it important to respond truthfully. “Yeah Earth’s science isn’t as advanced as my knowledge from Krypton, but that doesn’t mean I’m bored here. There’s a lot of different biological stuff on this planet and a few chemicals on your periodic table are different than Krypton’s–although we did have several more elements and organic compounds.”

 

“Were all Kryptonians so well-versed in your periodic table?” Lena asked, unable to stifle her nerdy curiosity.

 

Kara laughed and casually sat atop the balcony railing, “Yes and no. We all used science in some way, but my family and caste in particular. I come from a long line of scientists and I was actually the youngest member of Krypton’s science guild.”

 

“My, my. I didn’t know I was in the presence of such genius,” Lena jested, with a playful glint in her eyes.

 

“Oh stop it,” Kara giggled, “So yeah, there was the science guild and then four others: the artist guild, labor guild, military guild, and religious guild. And that’s kind of the outline of Kryptonian society.”

 

“Interesting,” Lena hummed, “If you don’t mind my prodding, how did the religious guild and science guild get along?”

 

Kara shifted down the railing, closer to Lena, “Really well, actually. Our religion revolved around Rao, our Red Sun. We worshipped him as a deity, albeit in a rational way as the giver and sustainer of all life on our planet.”

 

“Wow. Science and religion working together? Sounds like a perfect society.”

 

Kara laughed cynically, “We were far from perfect.” Staring out into the stars, she added, “We thought scientifically and practically. We were stubborn and smug. And it got our planet and all its inhabitants destroyed.” Turning her glance back to Lena, Kara’s gaze was met with emerald, concerned eyes. “I’m sorry. You should be celebrating your role in saving National City tonight. Not listening to me recount tales of my forgotten planet.”

 

A soft, sympathetic smile spread across Lena’s face, “Please don’t apologize. In all sincerity, I’m intrigued.” Lena sharply inhaled, “For what it’s worth, your planet isn’t forgotten. It lives on through you. And, if you want, it can somewhat live on through me too. I’m always hear to listen, Supergirl.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Kara swallowed. Biting her lower lip, Kara whispered, “Do you know what I think humans really do better than Kryptonians?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Love.” Kara slowly exhaled, “Back on Krypton, our marriages were arranged from an early age or our compatibility was calculated by the Matricomp–basically a computer that would approve marriages. There were no mistakes, no heartbreaks. But there was also never a chance to really find someone you connect with in way that...that can’t be seen by statistics or algorithms.” Kara rubbed her temple, “I don’t know. I just think that there’s beauty in the impracticality of human emotion. The way you let yourselves _feel_.”

 

Now Lena looked towards the stars as moonlight moved across her pale face and dark hair. “As someone who’s never had the best luck in love, I might prefer Krypton’s methods.”

 

In that moment, Kara was struck with desire to just be Kara instead of Supergirl; that she could hold Lena close and tell her how much she deserved real love. But she couldn’t. Instead, Supergirl placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder, “A friend once told me that love would hit like ‘Wapow,’ and Miss Luthor, when that love hits I know you’ll be every bit deserving.”

 

“What if it’s already hit?” Lena turned to face Supergirl, “What if Kar––what if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

 

Supergirl bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, “I think whoever she is, she’d be a fool not to love you back.”

 

Before Lena had the chance to respond, Alex’s voice echoed through Kara’s earpiece, “Hey Supergirl, is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, Agent Danvers,” Kara responded into the mic, “I’m finishing up with Miss Luthor and I’ll leave L Corp shortly.”

 

“Good. We could use some help with the clean up.”

 

Kara pushed off from the balcony railing and hovered in the space next to Lena. “I have to go, but thanks again for your help tonight.”

 

“Anytime,” Lena grinned. “And for the record, if you ever wanted to borrow L Corp’s facilities to recreate Kryptonian technology, you’d be more than welcome to.”

 

“That’s an amazing offer, but Earth isn’t my planet. I’ve never intervened with science here because it’s important for every individual society to discover things about the universe in their own time. And luckily, Miss Luthor, Earth now has a mind as brilliant and kind as yours.”

 

Lena beamed as Supergirl flew into the sky and watched her silhouette slowly disappear behind clouds. She stepped into her office and poured a glass of wine, reflecting on the intimate conversation that just occurred. Inspired by Supergirl’s words, Lena worked up the nerve to send a text to Kara. _“Hey...Are you free tonight? There’s something I need to tell you..”_

 

Within a minute, Kara’s response came through, _“I can be at L Corp in half an hour. Bringing donuts!!”_

Despite tonight being the third time this month that Kara encouraged Lena to consume overly-sweet desserts, she couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story and happy holidays everyone! I was so glad to be a part of this year’s Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange. Thank you for having me! Find me on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


End file.
